


It's Sunny Somewhere Else (Underswap AU)

by HugeFluffyLoser (Momonene1997)



Category: Underswap (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, No mary sues here, Papyrus has a bad time coping with resets and can be apathetic as a result™, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is capable of rational thought, Slow Burn, There will be a lot of character development and Im excited af, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but like who doesn't???, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonene1997/pseuds/HugeFluffyLoser
Summary: As a neutral human, you begin stepping outside of your comfort zone and finds yourself becoming a monster supporter. You were never against them, but you always preferred staying out of the conflict. You're a normal person, no one exceptional or glamorous. You have no Mary-Sue powers and no over the top tragic backstory either.You don't have a special SOUL that makes you more interesting than everyone else but that's fine because you're you and that's enough for you and your friends.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Underswap!Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I may also update the older chapters if I see mistakes or find a way to improve the flow of my chapters, thank you for your understanding <3

Hey everyone! Consider this chapter 0 or like chapter -1 because it's not the beginning of the story just yet.

I just wanted to let people know that my version of Underswap will differ from most and I hope that's alright. It's not enough to claim it's a new AU, that would be scummy of me but there are some things that had to be changed to prevent weird plot holes or just to make the characters more interesting. This is only because I didn't want to feel like I was writing a normal Undertale fanfiction and feel like I was just swapping everyone's names around and calling it Underswap. Don't worry they aren't crazy different from their swapped AU canon, I just wanted to make the characters a little bit more interesting to write for myself. ^^ ~~*Cough*Sans isn't a total naive pushover mindless child in this story, he's still sweet and excitable but he doesn't have the mind of an actual five year old*Cough*~~

For example; Temmie, Monster Kid, Flowey and Asriel haven't swapped because honestly...I know that Monster Kid just up died and their dust was sprinkled on a Temmie doll but...that just leaves Asriel as an oddball. He looks too much like his parents for me to pretend like he isn't Toriel and Asgore's kid ^^;; I'm honestly not sure if I'll be working them into the story but if any of them do make it into the story, just know that this will be the case!

Thank you so much for reading this far, I know it's tempting just to jump right into the story <3

"also, if you wanna have a better reading experience..."

"THEN PLEASE DOWNLOAD THE COMIC SANS AND PAPYRUS FONTS TO YOUR DEVICE, HUMAN!"


	2. A New Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You acknowledge more of your surroundings.

* * *

Today was…well… just like any other day… Except it wasn’t at all because you decided to leave the house on a day that you weren’t working. That was a bit of a rare occurrence as you were quite the introvert.

Though it was only because you had yet to pick up the next month’s bus pass. Honestly, you could have just picked up your pass after your shift last night but...there were way too many sketchy people hanging around the entrance of the corner store near your work for your liking.

And now, you’d been standing at the bus stop for almost 5 minutes after it usually showed up. So naturally, and _conveniently_ , you only now remembered that the new construction down the street had probably changed the bus schedule and/or route.

“At least I realized now before my shift tomorrow...” You mumbled under your breath as you fished your phone from your pocket.

The walk would have been a good 40 minutes and courtesy of your maps app, it seemed that the wait for the bus from now wasn’t much better. You didn’t really have the patience for that nor the desire to walk so long so it was about time you found an alternative. One quick search later and you found out that there was a convenience store not far from your house. That was a little puzzling seeing how you never actually noticed one so close since you moved in.

After adjusting the strap of your bag on your shoulder, you began to head towards the next block. The name of the store was odd and unfamiliar, ‘Codd stop’.

You actually had almost missed it. It was a small convenience store that was built between two much taller buildings with an unremarkable sign above its door. If you didn’t know the name of the shop already you might have second guessed what you read on the crudely painted sign.

‘Kinda rustic, I guess…?’

Both windows on either side of the door were littered with the usual adverts and flyers for events around town. Though what caught your eye was a small laminated page on the inside of the door that said; ‘Human-friendly!’

The door creaked on its hinges as you went inside.

* * *

The first thing that caught your eye was the sky blue bunny monster at the counter. ‘Human-friendly’ began to make sense now. You never went out much to go shopping so you haven’t noticed a sign like that before, but it seemed that monsters were making an effort to make humans feel welcome in their establishments.

He offered you a sheepish smile before turning his attention to watch a group of older sketchy high schoolers. They were speaking in a mix of loud and hushed tones in the middle of an aisle. Having worked in sales before, you’re about 75% sure that they’re trying to steal some chocolate bars. And by the bunny monster’s disposition you can tell that he is hesitant to get involved.

You glanced at the group and grimaced for a moment. You’re not exactly an employee or a security guard here. You’re just a woman and not some over-confident blinding sense of justice. You decide to leave that part of you for your unrealistic escapism when you’d likely delve into some sort of fantasy romance story later.

“Hey there,” You grab the bunny monster’s attention, he seems relieved for the distraction. “I was wondering if you sell bus passes here...”

“Uh...s-sure thing, pal!” He sputtered out while stealing glances at the group behind you.

You really wanted to do something but realistically what could you do? Tell them to get out unless they bought anything? It wasn’t really your place. You were just a customer too after all... 

Pulling your card out or your bag, you smiled nervously at the cashier. “Are you the only one on shift?”

“N-No, my co-worker's on their break…they'll be back soon...hopefully.”

One of his blue paws waved the pass in front of the scanner frantically, it seemed most of the store was outdated judging from the till and the door alone. Finally the pass came up on his register with a soft beep but he told you your total and readied the machine for you.

“I swear they keep getting pricier every few months,” You pondered out loud while punching in your pin code.

“Everything's kinda rising in price. The taxes up here are crazy, buddy.” It was almost as if complaining about society changed his entire demeanor, but you could get on that level.

“Yeah, it's all usually because the guys up top wanna line their pockets up here.” You sigh as he hands you the pass and your receipt, “thanks.”

“Honestly… and hey no problem! Stay safe out there, buddy!” The monster cashier waved you off.

“You too.” You smiled back as you headed out.

You decide from now on, you'd try to make it to this store over any others. Even if it'd just help him get through his shift or put him at ease around other humans.

‘Next time, I should try and get his name.’

Outside, the sidewalk is still damp from rain, it's been coming down pretty bad all last week. You hope it's better this week but at any rate you're still glad the snow has melted. It’d feel like a waste of an outing to just go home now, so you decide to swing by the farmers market for some treats to bring home.

You put on your headphones and no longer hear the sounds of the city. It's like you're not really walking in the city and you're watching the world through someone else's eyes, except to your favorite playlist.

As you walk towards the city square, loud shouting leaks itself over your music. You take a quick glance at the square, some lunatic is raving about monsters to a medium sized crowd.

'Protesters again…'

You do your best to shake it off before looking forwards again. A tall and stocky man who had been previously off to the side is now standing in front of you. Though he was dressed in a simple band tee and jeans, he looks a little intimidating and coarse but before you can slip off your headphones to talk, he just hands you a pamphlet.

You take it and he gives you a nod before he stands out of your way.

You hadn't noticed that your heart was beating in your ears from the encounter but continued on to the farmer's market ahead all the same.

'It's like they always have to put the tough guys on pamphlet duty because they know people will have a harder time refusing them…' You thought to yourself as you turned the corner.

You stopped in front of a public recycling bin in front of a slew of shops and held up the pamphlet. You scoffed at the title it boasted in proud bold letters;

* * *

# **JOIN THE PRO-HUMAN-ORGANIZATION**

## WHY IS **OUR** GOVERNMENT GIVING **THEM** OUR AID?

Did you know that there are NO homeless monsters and yet we have hundreds of homeless humans on the street?

It is our duty to our people to rise up and help defend mankind together! 

For the sake of the future of the human race, we must **ACT** now!

More information and details of events inside

* * *

You didn’t even finish reading the front page before you rolled your eyes with contempt and began shredding up the light blue paper.

'You’re not even interested in helping the homeless, so why use that argument?' You thought as you dumped the shreds into the recycling bin. Another pamphlet on the ground caught your attention before you could move on. As you turned to look at it, you ended up following a sparse trail of more flyers.

They were mostly scattered on the ground under one of the sides of the window and some were stuck just under the glass of the establishment with thin strips of clear tape.

Looking up at the sign, it read 'Muffet's' in a fancy cursive font. A small sign on the door under the open sign that read 'humans are welcome!' caught your eye. It was a small local business for god’s sake and here they were trying to discourage monster from just trying to make a living! With a furrowed brow you gathered the pamphlets and wandered in.

First off, the place smelt like a confectionery which caused the frustration on your face to melt away in an instant. You swear your mouth was watering before you even stepped through the doorway! After you slipped off your headphones, you heard some quiet café jazz playing that only added to the relaxing atmosphere.

The walls were painted a lovely purple with dark violet baseboards. The large windows were tinted to keep too much sunlight from flooding in but there were also dark violet Victorian-styled curtains that were pinned up to the sides of each window.

The small amount of patrons at their tables were all monsters who were sneaking glances at you and the blue papers in your hands. It didn't surprise you since humans often avoided monster establishments. But rather focus on that, you were more taken with the decor of said tables and booths. They were all beautifully decorated with dark lace-trimmed tablecloths and cute spooky trinkets and spider statuettes.

It reminded you of a Halloween venue except everything decorational piece in here was of much higher quality than you would see in any Halloween store. You'd have to keep this place in mind for Halloween, it was one of your favorite holidays after all!

An almost neon purple cat monster rolled by you on roller skates in a dark purple maid uniform. “Welcome to Muffet's!” She smiled before skating off to a table to deliver their order of the black round tray in her hands.

You smiled back at her before turning to the front counter. You assumed this must have been _the_ Muffet, she was a tall slender monster with five eyes and four arms. Her violet skin matched the walls and she wore black slacks and a dark purple vest with a black blouse underneath.

‘How come monsters objectively look so much cooler than people??’

The monster was currently rolling out dough for more baked goods and didn't seem to pay much attention to you until you stood at the counter for a moment. Aside from her and the waitress, there didn’t seem to be any other employees.

“Um, excuse me, miss?” Your voice came out more meek than you would have liked. “I found these in front of your café…”

She didn't really startle you like a real spider would have, she didn't have those creepy incisors that arachnids and insects had after all. After a beat, her claws stopped working at the dough and all five of her eyes widened a little when focused on your face and then narrowed when they landed on the blue folded pages.

“Oh dear...again…?” She sighed, while resting one of her hands on the side of her face. Her voice was soft yet elegant and articulated. “Thank you, dearie…it's been happening more frequently.”

“I'm sorry…”

You know it isn’t your fault but you still feel awful for her nonetheless. A sigh escaped your lips as she used her free pair of hands to collect the papers and throw them into a bin under the counter.

“It might be best to alert any monster customers you have to avoid going past the city square, there's a bunch of those crazies gathering and handing out those flyers.”

“I see...well, thank you so much for telling me, dearie.” She signaled a small little spider on the counter that you hadn’t noticed before and they began writing on a small card.

You knew that it wasn't just a random spider since it was able to understand her but it still made you tense up as if it were. You felt the hairs on your arms standing up just looking at the little creature. Though it was cute and definitely fantastical to see a spider write on a card, its presence put you on edge.

“Would you like a pastry? It would be free of charge for you today.”

Her voice broke you out of your thoughts, it was a welcomed distraction from the little arachnid.

You weren't really expecting a reward, you just genuinely didn't want that repulsive propaganda up and about with the sole purpose of degrading a local business. But...you were planning on stopping by the market for pastries before you went home anyway.

“Who could say no to that?”

A small delicate smile floated up to her lips to replace the previous grim look on her face. “I've just the thing, dearie!”

You watched in awe after she'd turned around with all four of her thin limbs at work. She opened the oven and removed a tray of freshly baked cookies, retrieved a plate, a saucer and a teacup and also poured you a teacup of tea almost all simultaneously.

She turned around and set the tea and a plate of cookies on the upper half of the café counter for you before tapping the counter top as a signal for you to sit down. The little spider from earlier had just npw begun making its way from table to table while showing off the card to each table’s patrons.

“Wow…” Was the only word you were able to utter at first as you marveled at the order in front of you.

The tea was deep purple in color yet a shimmery gold seemed to swirl around in it endlessly. The cookies resembled a sugar cookie but they were covered in shiny light purple and black chips.

“Ah, I can pay for this!” You reached for your purse and began rummaging through it. “Just the cookies alone look much better than anything I'd pick up at the farmers market!”

“It's on the house, dearie. I insist. It's not often that I have such a kind human come in!”

She reached forward to rest her chitinous claw like fingers on your wrist, when you didn’t recoil like she was expecting her smile grew just a little bit bigger. In all honesty, you were just amazed at how her skin seemed so soft when her fingers appeared to have an exoskeleton.

Pulling her hand back on her own, she set a small tray with cream, milk, sugar pressed into the shapes of spiders and small bottle honey on it.

You didn't think you were being _that_ kind by bringing in those pamphlets but she seemed to really appreciate it genuinely.

“Well, alright...but I will be paying for my next visit!”

She just offered you a smile and nod before resuming her baking. You finally tried a cookie, the flavor was...you didn't have any words for it! It was probably the best cookie you've ever had. The cookie itself wasn't too sweet yet tasted like white chocolate and there was the thinnest layer of gooey caramel on the inside. How she even accomplished that without a dedicated factory let alone a machine was astounding. The colored chips on the outside left a pleasant tingle on your tongue that didn't quite compare to any sensation you'd had experienced with another food.

You looked up at the spider monster to see that she was already watching you to gauge your reaction. Her pleased expression made you wonder if she often offered free sweets to the humans that wandered in just to see their face when they tasted the best baked good they’d ever had in their entire life. ‘Sorry, mom and dad…’ You thought before finishing off the rest of the cookie. This was way better than anything from your childhood, nostalgia attached!

The spider monster had gone back to rolling out her dough with a satisfied smile.

“This is actually the best cookie I’ve had. Maybe the best thing I’ve ever gotten in a cafe...” You blurt out after you finished wiping a few crumbs from your lips with the knuckle of your index finger.

“Wait until you try the tea.”

The cheeky smirk on her face told you that this was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to her menu. You’d have to make this place at least a weekly visit to try everything.

As you made up your tea with what you wanted off the tea tray, you noticed Muffet bringing out a small tray from her freezer with little golden brown discs on it. Working quickly she used each of her hands to place the thin discs on the thin sheet of dough she had been rolling out.

She folded the dough over and began cutting the dough into circles. It only occurred to you then that she was making the same kind of cookies that she’d just given you.

Your face heated up when you were staring for a little too long. Though the way she set up her workstation out in the open told you that she might have enjoyed people watching her work. You glanced down at the shimmering tea before taking a sip. The shiny steam that danced off the plum-colored surface felt like it caused a healthy glow to your skin that spread across your face. It felt almost as if you just finished a morning skin routine or used a nice face mask.

From the corner of your eye, you caught her head shoot up to watch you with excitement.

“Well, dear?”

You looked up at her, awestruck from the taste just as you’d been with the cookie before. It was an indiscernible blend of berry with distinct floral tones in the aftertaste.

“...Can I get a box of the cookies and a tin of the tea?”

She broke out in an elegant laugh before assuring you she’d give you a fresh batch before you left.

* * *

With a surpressed yawn, you turned your key in the front door of your house. The usually two sets of stairs in the small foyer greet you and the open door to the main floor on the right.

You likely didn't have to refrigerate the cookies but you wanted to just in case. You just hoped that you wouldn't find any of them missing but with your housemates...it was likely bound to happen.

Recalling the last time you kept cookies in the kitchen, your two roommates took turns taking one every so often until there was one left in the container. If you offered one now, you’re sure that would only happen again but if they gave you the money you’d gladly go pick them up a box each.

You could already hear the familiar sounds of certain four player all-star fighting game and your roommates lightly roasted each other. A small sigh escaped you as you walked to the kitchen off to the right of the foyer after taking off your shoes near the door.

“Hey guys, please don’t eat all my cookies. You can have one each but I’ll be counting them this time!”

“Sounds dope!” Said Oliver, the one who was more likely to take more than one and try and gaslight you into believing _you_ had eaten it. His eyes were still glued to the screen while he was hunched over his controller on the couch.

“Thanks! Did you wanna get in on this?” Ellie, your landlord/roommate(/sort of friend you guess?) offered a smirk back at you. She had just been button mashing while resting back against the back of the couch. Impressively, it looked like she was winning.

“Nah, thanks though. I’m going to go lay down, got a headache starting.”

“Feel better then!” She shrugged and turned back to the TV as Oliver whined about losing the match to her yet again.

Obviously you didn’t have a headache, but you needed a reasonable out to avoid hanging out with your more extroverted roomies. And besides you needed time to catch up on your guilty pleasure. Self-insert fanfiction.

Heading back to the foyer and to the upstairs you rented, it wasn't long before you changed into pajamas. It might have been only late the afternoon, but you settled into bed and pulled up the title you were currently a hundred chapters behind on.

‘His Future Princess’. _Okay_ the title _was_ crap but you swear the story got good! It’s slow and kinda awful at first but around chapter 10 is _really_ when it got interesting!

How on earth these writers had that much oil to burn? You have no idea but you wouldn’t complain. For now you would read as many chapters as you could until you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world-building chapter got a bit longer than I was expecting, but don't worry we'll get more of that character interaction in the next chapter <3
> 
> \---
> 
> This fic is probably going to end up being a LONG one as I've planned out so much of it already so I will do my best to update often! :)
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes that you might come across, I would be open to having a beta-reader if anyone is interested!


End file.
